


Always Right Here

by pitch_playbook



Series: Mitchsen [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_playbook/pseuds/pitch_playbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place 3 years after the events of the epilogue for Right Here, With You. The inevitable occurs and Charlotte asks about her father. Beca and Aubrey have different ideas about how to handle the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I’m always coming back to this story. I wrote it as a one-shot, then it became a two-shot and soon enough I developed it into a full multi-chapter fic. I guess I just really love this Mitchsen fic so here we are again. I do hope fans of the original story will enjoy this one-shot. As always I love hearing from readers and your feedback is greatly appreciated. No matter what you have to say I’d love to hear it and you can leave a comment here or message me here on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow). This is for my fellow Mitchsen shippers so enjoy.

Beca was used to her routine by now, every weeknight was the same. She would pick up her 15-year-old daughter Charlotte from high school and meet her wife and their other two kids at home. Ryan Blue, Poppy and Bella all go to the school that Aubrey teaches at and come home with her each night. Every once in a while though there would be an occurrence that would ruffle the feathers of their routine. Occasionally it was something good, a report card with straight As to celebrate, one of the kids getting a role in the school play or accomplishing a new feat in their extra curricular activity of choice. When Ryan Blue hit the baseball for the first time they went out for ice cream and when Bella won the first grade spelling bee they had a pizza party. On this particular night though it was a very upset teenager shaking things up. Charlotte had been crying when Beca picked her up from school. She wouldn’t tell Beca what was wrong but she had moped for their entire car ride home.

“Will you please just tell me why you’re so upset?” Beca called after the girl as they walked into the house.

Charlotte said nothing and just stomped off toward her room. It wasn’t like her not to talk, even when she was upset. She was naturally chatty and any other day she would have talked Beca’s ear off in the car. Charlotte would normally cave pretty easily and tell at least one of her moms what was bothering her. Whether it was a boy at school or if she had gotten into a fight with her friends, she was open and honest. She knew that no matter what her moms were there for her and they generally had good advice. Tonight though she was silent, unwavering in her desire to be alone.

“Leave her,” Aubrey warned before Beca followed their daughter into her bedroom.

“I just want to find out what’s wrong. Her face was red and her eyes were bloodshot when I picked her up. She’s obviously been crying for most of the afternoon.” 

“She will come around,” Aubrey assured her wife as she slumped down into the sofa. “She always does.” 

Aubrey was right, as usual, though Beca was never quick to admit that. Eventually Charlotte would come running out of her bedroom ready to tell them what had her so upset. It took a while but later that evening Aubrey’s prediction came true. She had missed dinner and Aubrey let her but a while later she came into the kitchen looking for some leftovers. Her younger siblings had long since gone to bed but her mothers were still up enjoying their evening tea. They were talking and she didn’t want to interrupt but couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“It’s this stupid school project,” Charlotte spoke up, slightly startling Beca who had her back to the young girl.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed her light blonde locks behind her ears moving in toward her mothers. She took a seat at the kitchen table and joined them.

“Tea?” Beca asked, waiting for Charlotte to continue the story about the project.

“Thanks,” Charlotte smiled for the first time that afternoon. 

“So, the stupid school project?” Aubrey prompted. 

“Well,” Charlotte started, “this afternoon in my history class our teacher assigned us a project for homework.” 

Beca was slightly confused, “I thought history was your favourite subject though babe, what’s the problem?” 

Charlotte was reluctant, unsure if she wanted to tell her mothers what had her all in a tizzy. 

“The problem,” she continued, “is that the project is to fill out a diagram of our family tree and present a story of our family history to the whole class.” 

Aubrey was now the one with the confused look on her face but Beca was sure she knew where their daughter was going with this. She didn’t interrupt though; she didn’t want to make Charlotte uncomfortable. She would tell them the truth in her own time. 

“Everyone in the class got so excited to research their family tree. I guess I just got upset because I umm, I…I don’t know anything about my father. I don’t even know his first name.” 

Charlotte’s words stung a little. It wasn’t something they had ever really talked about before. Charlotte had never asked and honestly Aubrey wasn’t sure what she would have said if she ever had. Aubrey hadn’t seen Daniel again after that day in the coffee shop. He had called a few times but Aubrey just ignored him. He had made it very clear that he wasn’t interested in actively being involved in Charlotte’s life and Aubrey wasn’t willing to put her through anything else. She had heard through the grapevine though that he and Jenny had a second child at some point. Daniel had run off and started another family and Aubrey didn’t think Charlotte needed to hear that. It would break her little girl’s heart and Aubrey never wanted to be the one to hurt her. 

“Hey kid, don’t get so worked up over this okay. We will figure out your project, together,” Beca said pressing a sweet kiss to her young daughter’s head. 

“Thanks,” Charlotte responded, though her voice still shook with uncertainty. 

Aubrey wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind, kissing the top of her head gently. “Babe, do you mind if me and mama talk for a bit?” 

“Sure, I’m just going to go to my room to work on your side of the family. Do you mind if I look through your photo albums? I remember seeing a nice photo of grandma in one of the books.”

“Go ahead, they’re in a box on the top shelf in the closet. I’ll meet you in a bit okay.”

Charlotte just nodded turning to go find the photo albums. 

She was just fifteen but she knew enough to know that her moms didn’t ask her to leave so they could talk about the weather. She closed the door to her mother’s bedroom but then walked back towards the kitchen. She stopped just outside in a spot where she knew neither of them could see her. She knew she shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but she wanted to hear what they had to say about her father. 

The conversation had already started as she took a seat. She listened intently but did her best to be as quiet as possible. 

“We should just tell her, she’s old enough to know now,” Beca argued.

“As far as I’m concerned there’s very little she actually needs to know about Daniel Evans.”

“You don’t think she has a right to know about her father, I mean, wouldn’t you want to know?” 

“No, I wouldn’t.” 

Charlotte had heard everything she needed to, she had a name and that was enough for now. She made her way back into her mothers’ room and pulled down the photo albums, looking for that picture of her grandmother.

Beca felt terrible realizing after she’d said it that Aubrey was no stranger to not having a father in her life. She hadn’t seen her own father since she announced her pregnancy. She never talked about it but Beca was sure on a night like this she was thinking about him. 

The brunette got up from her seat across the table and walked towards her seated wife. She wrapped her arms around the other woman’s shoulders. Beca kissed the top of her ear and held her like that just for a second before breaking the comfortable silence. 

“I’m sorry, I know dads are kind of a sore subject for you.”

Aubrey just nodded, tilting her head backwards a bit inviting a kiss Beca was more than happy to provide.

“I love you Beca, and I know you just want the best thing for her. I just can’t imagine telling her the truth about Daniel. It will hurt her and I never want to see her hurt like that.”

“I know.” 

“Want to go look through some photo albums?” 

“Yeah, let’s go. I always like to see the ones of you as a baby.”

When they arrived in their bedroom Charlotte was already splayed out on the floor, albums lying in front of her. She had already picked out a few pictures of her grandparents and other family photos to display on her project. 

Beca watched in the doorway as Aubrey joined their daughter on the floor. She smiled as the two began to laugh. Aubrey had started telling her the story of one of the photos. Aubrey was never the best storyteller but Charlotte hung on every word, smiling and laughing along. Beca could never fathom why Daniel never wanted this. She still remembered telling him what he was missing out on and she still meant it. 

The next morning Beca was glad to see Charlotte was feeling better. No tears and there was a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen. It was Saturday morning, Beca figured she didn’t have to work on her project today and that was probably the cause of her relief. 

“Pancakes Charlie?” Beca asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Of course, with chocolate chips I hope.” 

“Naturally. Go and get your brother and sisters up, I’m sure they’ll want some too.”

Charlotte walked off to find her siblings passing Aubrey on her way into the kitchen. 

“Morning love,” Aubrey cooed into her wife’s ear.

“Morning babe, I’m making pancakes for the kids. You want?” 

“Of course.” 

Beca couldn’t help but laugh at how similar Aubrey and Charlotte were. The same smile, same bright blonde hair, same pale eyes and the same expressions. Sometimes it was like looking at a reflection. 

A few minutes later their 9-year-old son Ryan and 6-year-old twins Poppy and Bella came running into the kitchen. They had obviously heard the news about the pancakes. Beca’s pancakes were a family favourite and she was happy to make them, pancakes were easy. 

“Where’s Charlie?” Aubrey asked Ryan as he took a seat at the table.

The young boy just shook his head. 

“She’s probably just getting dressed or something. I swear she’s the only kid I know who doesn’t like to wear her PJs all day on Saturdays. I wonder where she got that from,” Beca smirked at her wife. 

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be back in a few minutes. She knows there’s pancakes after all.”

Charlotte was happy to have an opportunity to be alone. She had something she wanted to do but she knew it was best if no one was around when she did it. 

Daniel Evans, that was all she needed to look up a phone number. She didn’t bother to Google search him. They only had one shared computer in the house and she knew both of her mothers knew how to check the history. Thankfully her mother being Aubrey they actually had a phone book around the house. The old school yellow pages were good enough for her Aubrey always said. Need a plumber, just flip to the P section. Beca always scoffed at the idea preferring to use the Internet, but Aubrey argued that the book was just as quick if you knew the alphabet. 

She had the number scribbled hastily on the back of a receipt from her pocket. As she dialed each number she became more and more nervous. What if he answered? What if he didn’t? What if she wasn’t even calling the right Daniel Evans? What was she going to say to him? Hi Daniel, it’s the daughter you’ve never talk to. 

The phone rang and rang she was about to hang up when she thought no one was going to answer. She could call back later, or never. This was a bad idea in the first place. She had no business calling him. Before she had the chance to hang up though a voice answered. 

“Hello, this is the Evans residence, can I ask whose calling?” 

He sounded young, perhaps too young to even be answering the phone. He definitely wasn’t anymore than 12. Charlotte hesitated; she wasn’t ready for this. 

“Hello?” the young boy said again. 

“Is Daniel Evans there?” she said finally. 

“Just a minute…” the boy pulled the receiver away from his mouth. 

Charlotte could hear him yell in the background though, “Daaaaaaaad.”

She hung up the phone abruptly. She wasn’t sure who she thought the young boy was when he picked up but she certainly didn’t think it would be her brother. Charlotte couldn’t help the tears that started to fall from her eyes. They flowed like a waterfall, clouding her vision and dripping onto her PJs. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door. She couldn’t face her moms in the kitchen, not right now. She just wanted to be alone. 

“Was that Charlotte’s door?” Aubrey asked, dropping the pancakes on her fork. 

“Yeah, I’ll go though, just finish your breakfast.” 

Beca took off her apron and made her way back to the bedrooms. Charlotte had been fine earlier when she came into the kitchen; something must have provoked her. It wasn’t like the young girl to get angry and slam her door. She was usually a lot calmer, even when she was upset.

“Charlie,” Beca said gently knocking on her daughter’s door. 

“Go away,” the girl called from the bedroom. 

“I’m not going away, I’ll just be sitting outside the door until you let me in. I know you’re upset, I just want to talk.”

Beca slumped down against the door. She was serious; she would sit there all day if she had to. 

It took a few minutes but eventually Charlotte caved, opening the door just enough for Beca to slip in. 

“Is this about the project again?” Beca asked cautiously. 

“Sort of. I sort of called my dad, Daniel I mean,” Charlotte revealed, hoping it wouldn’t make Beca too upset.

Beca took a seat on Charlotte’s bed, patting the spot next to her. Charlotte was reluctant but finally obliged. Beca wrapped an arm around the young girl and kissed the side of her head before asking her next question. 

“Did you talk to him?” 

Charlotte shook her head. “He didn’t answer, his son did.” 

Beca’s smile turned into a frown, she was upset that Charlotte had to find out this way. The two sat in a silence for a while. Beca wasn’t quite sure what to say next, but Charlotte spoke up first. 

“Do you know anything about him?” she asked, still unsure if it’s okay or not.

“I met him once,” Beca revealed, “and I know a little bit. He does have a son, he must be almost 10 and as far as I know he also has a 7-year-old daughter. His wife’s name is Jenny and he left your mother before you were born. I know this probably hurts to hear but it’s the truth.” 

“It’s okay, I mean, it’s not your fault right. You’re here with me.”

Beca smiled at her daughter’s last statement. There was nowhere else she would rather be. They sat for a few more minutes in silence before there was another knock at the door. 

“May I come in?” 

It was Aubrey of course, the pancakes in the kitchen would be long gone and it was only a matter of time before Aubrey came looking for them.

“Door’s open,” Charlotte called. 

“Do you mind if I ask what all the door slamming was about?” Aubrey asked curiously. 

“She knows about Daniel,” Beca revealed, “I told her.” 

“Beca, I told you I didn’t think it was something she needed to know. She’s only 15.” 

“15 is old enough to handle it Aubrey, she’s a big girl.”

“She still has feelings though Beca and…” 

Charlotte spoke up interrupting her mother mid-sentence. “You know you don’t have to talk about me like I’m not in the room.” 

“Sorry,” Beca said sheepishly.

“It’s okay mom, mama told me the truth and it sucks but I’ll get over it. It’s not like I don’t already know my father doesn’t want to be part of my life. He hasn’t exactly ever been around, it wasn’t a secret.” 

“You sure you’re okay?” Aubrey asked, taking a seat on the other side of her daughter. 

Charlotte nodded. 

“If you want I’ll call him, I can set up a meeting between you two. Maybe you can meet for coffee, talk a bit?” Aubrey wasn’t sure about what she was offering but she offered it anyway. 

“No, I don’t care about anyone who doesn’t care about me. I already have two awesome moms who are actually here for me.” 

Beca smiled, “you’re getting so mature little one, it’s scaring me a little bit.”

“Me too,” Aubrey agreed sighing. “Well I’m going to go back and check on your siblings. Come eat your pancakes when you’re ready, I managed to save some for you.”

As Aubrey left the room Beca lingered behind. Charlotte said she was okay but Beca wanted to make sure she wasn’t just putting on a brave face for Aubrey. 

“So kiddo, how do you really feel?” 

“I’m really okay. I was being truthful. I already have two parents that love me. I don’t need him.” 

“You really don’t, but if you do ever want to meet him please let your mother know.”

“I will. Can I ask you something else though?” 

“Sure, anything babe. What’s on your mind?” 

“It’s my family tree project. It’s due on Monday. I was wondering if you could tell me more around your family so I can fill in the other side of my tree. I figured I should write about my real family anyway.” 

Beca was sure a tear rolled down her cheek but she was smiling from ear to ear. 

“Of course. We will call grandpa Sam; I know he has quite the records of the Mitchell family history. He’ll be happy to help.”

Beca hugged her Charlotte tight before leaving the room, no matter how old she got she was still the little 5-year-old Beca met in the park. 

“How is she?” Aubrey asked when Beca re-entered the kitchen. 

“All good. We’re going to call my dad and work on her family tree project this afternoon.” 

“That’s great,” Aubrey smiled making her way over to the doorway where her wife stood. Aubrey pressed a kiss to the brunette’s cheek and then another one to her lips. “I love you Beca and I know I’ve said this before but thank you for always being there for Charlie.”

“I love you too and I know you know this already but there is nowhere else I would rather be.”


End file.
